When the World Stops Seeing
by flipping pages
Summary: Harry's life should have been great with Voldemort is out of the picture thanks to him. Right? Not when the Wizarding World seems set to go back to their prejedices.Is it too late for Harry?Is his destiny really finished? A furture and past story. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**When the World Stops Seeing**

* * *

AU. I myself am proud that I could assist in the down fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and I'm sure Harry Potter would just want us to live ours lives... might be slash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Rating: R

Category: Tons of Angst/Romance and hopefully a little bit of Mystery

Warnings-Might be slash, physical, verbal, emotional and may be sexual abuse

Bashing on pretty much everyone except Harry.

Summary:

What would you do if you never knew what love was? Could you ever feel anything?

People will believe anything they hear, but what if this time it was the worst thing they could ever believe.

Because it just so happened that they believed they should forget, forget everything they ever learned from the world, and without their memories…they were no better than they were before.

_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_

_**There are two primary choices in life; to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them. - Denis Waitley**_

_**The Daily Prophet:**_

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead!

This morning one of the most exciting and exhilarating things this beautiful author has ever seen happened today.

The brave and gallant Harry James Potter, age 14, destroyed the most feared man our world has yet to encounter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! You-Know-Who!

After a terrifying surprise attack at 9¾ train station which would lead to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eaters began to terrorize and kill and injure many children and parents, both magical and muggle.

Though Aurors soon arrived at the scene and began to fight the dark and deadly crew it was a horrible sight my beautiful eyes had to behold. That's when I saw the hideous Dark Lord looming and watching the fight with glee, red eyes gleaming and glowing with his mighty power.

I jumped out of my skin in terror before I put myself in to action and ran unto the train to find Harry Potter. I later found him in the bathroom with one smart and beautiful Ginny Weasley and immediately informed him of the situation. He jumped into action and ran outside to fight the powerful and hideous man.

It was my pleasure to assist Mr. Potter on the destruction of You-Know-Who and to save many lives that day. As to Mr. Potter's health, that is unknown, after he later fell tragically to the ground after the death defying fight with the Dark Lord.

I assure you all though, that Mr. Potter has now saved our world and he would have wanted us to lift our eyes and hands to the sky and thank the world we can live again in peace and without terror.

So let us forget our once hurtful lives and the ones we lost in the process and live the life the way Harry Potter would have wanted. I myself am proud that I could assist in the down fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

A new improved, fearless author,

_Rita Skeeter _

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Reviews feed my soul and make me write more…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Life of a Short-minded Man and His Wife

* * *

**_So much of our time is preparation, so much is routine, and so much retrospect, that the path of each man's genius contracts itself to a very few hours.-_ Ralph Waldo Emerson**

_Harry's POV_

_I always assumed that the Wizarding world would do this. It was part of the natural chain. Man kills men, men find a savior, savior kills man, and men forget it ever happened in the first place. I knew this would eventually happen. I felt their stares and pressure bearing on me. Pushing me lower and lower into a depression I could no longer escape. After fifth year, all I could see every time my eyelids' would close was Sirius falling through the veil. I remember the last thing I saw was his hand reaching out, as if someone would give him a hand to straighten his footing and then I would wake around 4 every morning. That was my life. It is my life._

Sunday morning at the Dursley household was a boring affair. The Dursley adults, Vernon and Petunia, were an opposite reaction couple that woke up brisk and ready, while also slow and grunting.

Petunia Dursley would proceed to the kitchen area to cook and serve an over zealous, insipid, and healthy meal that would consist of dry toast, burnt eggs, and what the 'hip' kids call Canadian bacon with toasty edges. One word could only be said during the course of consumption, '_yummy_'.

Vernon would advance slowly to the restroom to do business, put on his suit, and organize work business that wasn't finished the day before. He would then travel to the kitchen to eat the 'wonderful' breakfast, then time for work! Drills! Glorious drills! The new future to provide the world it's needed natural and rare resources.

So as the days went by at the Dursley household, all things were 'normal', all was quiet, and life was _routine_.

Then many hours later and some unknown time into the evening, Dudley Dursley would awake. I would also appear to be a simple routine for this growing adolescent but any perceptive person might see the subtle shifting of Dudley's eyes to the small and unnoticed cupboard under the stairs.

"Oh, hello darling!" Petunia exclaimed raising her hands in the air to clap them.

"How are you my dear? Did you have a nice sleep? I was thinking of having the _freak_ clean your room today, I do hope that's alright, of course I'll watch him the entire time to make sure he doesn't contaminate anything," Petunia continued rambling on and on while she watched the Canadian bacon sizzle to a nice healthy black that clearly stated it needed to be flipped minutes ago.

Dudley Dursley remained silent for a moment but an eternity for him. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong with his life. Of course as soon as he even thought these words, he felt selfish that he was even thinking about _his_ life. His eyes shifted once again to the silent cupboard and a worried expression stretched across his face.

It had been almost four days, four days since _it_ happened, and Dudley was starting to feel some serious doubt that his cousin would be alright.

_Flashback_

_Dudley made his way quickly down the stairs, running to the door. He had meant to meet Piers an hour ago to visit a new kid on the block that happened to like beating kids up but had slept late….again! It seemed he was doing that a lot lately, almost as if his body was running laps at night, and that is what it almost seemed. Ever since this summer had started, Dudley had excessively and rapidly lost weight, almost to the point of it being unhealthy. Yet Dudley saw this as his second chance, the chance to regain his life, get fit, and meet a nice pretty girl, and maybe beat up a few kids…but who cared about them! Besides their parents' that is…but anyway, Dudley was set, getting to the bottom step of the stairs and reaching for the door knob when he heard it._

_SNAP!_

_Dudley's eyes rose slowly to stare at the marred paint on the door. Then he heard it again…SNAP! It was common knowledge now to him what this noise was and always would be. Punishment._

_Raw and cruel punishment. Every Tuesday through Saturday unless delayed due to uncontrollable circumstances that were beyond any mortals control. Of course, his father always did believe that the 'freak' was more than just mortal and that was why he pushed. Why he stripped, and cut, and felt the 'freak', as if it would make him more powerful and perhaps give him the second chance that Dudley had already been granted._

_His eyes closed quickly to another snap and he bit his lip hard. It seemed it only got worse these days, yet Dudley only heard the snap, and never stuck around long enough to hear the screams that followed. Yet just this once, Dudley felt the urge to stop this. _

_His brain urging him to twist the rusted knob, but his heart and soul was screaming and begging for him to turn around and save Harry. Because that was whom he was, just Harry. _

_His eyes snapped open as he heard a small and almost unnoticeable cry found its way to his ears. He cringed at the sound, and before he knew what he was doing, he had escaped the house, down the steps, and bowed his head in shame for not being brave enough to change his life in the way he should._

_End of flashback_

"So what do you think my Duddy Wuddy?" Petunia's voice asked within his jumbed thoughts. "Sounds great mom, just _great_," he said quickly, pursing his lips at the bad taste that '_great' _had left in his mouth.

Petunia looked up from the stove and smiled at her precious Dudley, seeing what a perfect and handsome young man he had become. "Perfect darling," she said with delight.

_Perfect_

* * *

Well here you go guys, I figured my pitiful chapter before this wasn't enough, so here you go!

Hoping for review! crosses fingers


	3. Chapter 3

When the World Stops Seeing

* * *

Disclaimer:The usual really...I don't own any of the characters or else they would have been doing my dirty deeds a lot sooner, muah ha ha!

**Chapter 2- Why Eden Burned**

* * *

_**Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away. **_

_Harry's POV_

_So it happened. I finally lost everything. I guess you could call him 'my everything' , he was my one hope that I could escape this place, this ' _home_'. But it seemed that everything always went wrong in my life, some lucky Boy-Who-Lived I am. I bet everyone doesn't realize just how much I envy them. They have loving families, they know what being loved feels like, but most of all they be enjoying their day and not think about 'it' every time they happen to glance in the mirror. But I realize just how selfish I sound, so I keep it inside, wallowing in my heart and soul and pretend I'm arrogant, or selfless, or an idiot-whatever the occasion calls for. I pretend I'm alive._

_**Someone may have stolen your dream when it was young and fresh and you were innocent. **_

_Harry sat on a hill top, enjoying a cool breeze that happened to pass his way. Looking towards a small valley where a pond lay, he smiled at the scene before him. He knew this was a dream, yet it was beautiful dream._

_Tears of happiness glistened as he gazed upon his heaven. Sunlight streamed in bursts, lighting valleys and river. The green of every plant gave off a nice gentle glow, reflecting of water nearby and a soft hum surrounded to area, the hum of life and creation. It was what one would imagine as Eden. Rich colors and an innocent touch, a touch everyone craved once in their lifetime to be gifted with. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the dream shift. When he opened them, his face changed to one of longing and sadness. Sometimes even his dreams taunted him with things he wished for. But what did he wish for?_

_A smile went to his face as he looked upon his family, his children._

_Jake, in his annoying-older-brother style had splashed water into Sophie's face as she was speaking to a mother toad on a lily pad. Harry laughed despite his daughter's anger and fiddled with the necklace around his neck, thinking how lucky he was-or how lucky he could be if this ever were to become reality. Two wonderful children and a husband, it was almost too good to be true. He never thought that out of all the horrible things that had happened to him, that he could ever be this happy, this loved. Even this love, one artificial, was ignored, just for the brief moment in which he could think himself normal and with a family that loved him._

_He was startled for a moment as strong arms wrapped around his waist but was hit suddenly with the familiar aroma of his love, his husband. He gently slapped the arm around him for the fright but turned quickly to kiss the one behind him. _

_Throwing his arms around the person's neck he looked up slowly from the identical necklace he cradled before that lay on the person's chest to the face that smiled down to him. His smile faded instantly as with startling realization. His eyes. Deep ruby, hatred filled eyes that burned into Harry's soul, burned his Eden and the memory of the wonderful wish he had gazed upon earlier. Harry felt sharp nails digging within his arms. Tear filled his glimmering emerald eyes as the cruel face of Lord Voldemort morphed from his husbands' and laughed down at him. Eyes burned into his, never letting him leave the stricken gaze. With a terrifying whisper that set chills down Harry's spine, Voldemort said in a cruel but sweet voice,_

"_You are mine."_

"NOO", Harry screamed, sitting straight in his bed. He looked around the beaten room with tears in his eyes.

"No", he whispered, sobbing within a small room, in an orderly house, in a neighborhood where no one would know just who lived down the street.

* * *

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter guys, so this going to be the bit of the turning point of the story, where the crossover with X-men comes in action! So yay for that! By the way this is also AU for the storyline of the MOVIES X-men; after the second movie and starting a bit in the third.

* * *

Chapter 3- Unnecessary Visitors and Obnoxious Sounds

_**Some desire is necessary to keep life in motion. -**_** Samuel Johnson**

_Harry's POV_

_Last night I had one of those dreams again. It seemed wonderful in the beginning but then he came to me again, he always seems to come just as I'm feeling happy…_

KNOCK KNOCK

"BOY, GET THE DOOR", uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen, undoubtedly devouring his fifth meal of the day.

Harry looked up from pulling the weeds in the back yard, wiped his sweaty brow, and stood up limping inside to open the door. He had recently hurt his ankle by 'accidentally' falling after he had broken a plate that very morning.

It seemed Harry was always breaking things these days, plates that is. Sometimes he felt as though he couldn't even control his limbs anymore.

Harry passed by the kitchen quietly muttering, "Yes Uncle Vernon". He passed the living room quickly after realizing Dudley and his friends were inside. Not eager for any confrontation, he skipped on one foot for a moment to gain momentum, grabbed the door trim, and slowly opened the door. There stood a strange scene.

Harry looked up for a moment then back down at what seemed to be a normal man perched in a wheel chair. His bald head gleamed in the sunlight and an annoying yet knowing twinkle had taken refuge in his eyes. Behind him stood three people, one woman and two men that all had looks of boredom, anxiety, and an unknown gaze he didn't care to know about anyway. Their casual wear appeared normal; but of course Harry was used to his life never being normal. He almost snorted when he saw the change in expressions when they saw him on the three faces before him.

"Look I realize I may not look my best but may I help you or are you just going to stare", he asked with one eyebrow raised high and his eyes narrowing slightly as the man to the right sniffed lightly. He leaned against the door frame casually crossing his arms, trying not to show the effect that his ankle was having on him, not to mention the other injuries on his being.

"Hello my name is Professor Xavier and you must be Harry Potter", he said with a knowing voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a soft snort. Opening his mouth to give another snide remark, he halted when he heard the familiar clunky footsteps behind him. His fear was confirmed when he saw the three pairs of eyes shift to a position far above his head. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor and he felt a massive hand gently settle on his shoulder. His eyes slowly closed and he bit onto to inside of his cheek to resist the urge to scream for the pressure his uncle was now putting on his bruised shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Vernon Dursley, I'm sorry if this _boy _was disturbing you," his uncle said, saying _boy_ as if the very word was trash in his mouth.

Flashing a quick smile to the strangers' position he directed Harry from the door, menacingly whispering in his ear to stay in his room until he came to deal with him.

Harry sighed as took a glance out his window, only to see no form of transportation that could have gotten those people here. _They must be wizards then. _Harry thought glumly as he rested his burning head against the cool surface of the glass. It seemed these strangers taught at a school from what he was able to hear before his aunt shut his door and headed downstairs. Yet it seemed strange that anyone would visit Harry these days, not since his destiny was fulfilled, along with his life in the Wizarding World. Harry quickly swiped away a tear at that thought. He had read the articles, along with the letters from his surviving friends; or who he thought were his friends. Now he had no friends, no school, no future except the one that beat him down everyday-quite literally.

Limping over to the bed he hesitantly lowered himself on it and lay down. Resting his swollen head upon to thin pillow, his mind drifted to the life he could have had, the life that he destroyed. Flashes of memories danced across his mind and with each thought his eyes filled deeper and deeper with moisture. _Those people down there are probably no different. They may want me to go to some school from what I figured but once they realize who I really am...what I did…they'll leave…_His thoughts stopped by a deep slamming downstairs; it seemed his uncle was angry and taking it out on the walls again. Not like it mattered to him though, Harry was the one to always plaster and paint the marks on the wall and occasional blood. Yet he wondered just what information could have upset his uncle so much-_It's not like I can get even any 'more' freakier right? _His thoughts threatened to wander again but the 'injury' started to make its greeting again.

Wincing as he sat up, Harry gradually made his way to the full length mirror by the door and grabbed some bandages from his dresser-or what could be considered a dresser. Biting his lip and concentrating hard; he lifted the blood soaked bandage that was wrapped around his abdomen. _One of the 'wonderful' advantages of being stabbed by a magical sword?-_Harry thought with sarcasm as he untied the wrap and started covering himself with the clean one-_how 'bout it never stops bleeding!_

Once finished replacing his bandage he set himself over to his bed when the obnoxious sound of the door slamming interrupted his thoughts. _Must have finally kicked them out; which only means one thing…one…two...thr-_

"BOY!"

Sighing, Harry prepared himself and calmly walked out of his room, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen to await the beating of his life. It only seemed natural his uncle would do it in the kitchen-_you know because it's not like people ATE THERE!-_were Harry's last thoughts before the sound on whipping proceeded.

* * *

Bit of a sarcastic and moody ending, I know. Be sure to give me plently flames! hee hee. But on a lighter note I will be taking applications or ideas on what power Harry should posess or you see him having since it's obvious that he would have a power considering the Professor is in for a visit with three of his budies! I already have an idea on what I'm going to give him but ideas are always welcome, who knows, maybe I'll use your idea and give you credit for in the future. Anyway, new chapter soon to come if I might receive 2 reviews? Luv you readers! 

-Haley(MidNightWarrior)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I'm hoping to quicken my updates soon-its always the beginning that's the hardest but since I'm almost past that then sooner updates should come. Anyway, this chapter here is Logan's little day he has...

**_-Logan's thoughts to the Professor_**

**_The Professor's thoughts_**

_Thoughts in general_

_Here's my little key for yall, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4-A Little Sad and A Day Gone Bad

**Sometimes it's the bad days that we miss the most. -Haley(Myself)**

Logan was having a bad day; scratch that; a bad week. Mr. Big Bad Scott was in his depressive mood and wasn't exiting his room for the next-say-billion years? Anyway, now scooter had graciously offered Wolverine as the sub for…what was it?...art and defense. _Ok so defense he understood but art? Come on!_

Sighing he tried in some way to prepare himself for another miserable day. People said they wished they could heal as fast as him…hmmm…they had no idea.

-----------------4 hours later-------------------------------

Ok so if someone where to hear that Logan preferred to sub for art over defense you might feel a brief but sudden sensation of what was it? Oh yeah! Adamantium. So tight lips were an option to share such comical news.

The first two hours which consisted of the 'art' classes passed in the usual manner, yet unusual work. It seemed that the dear Wolverine whom had spent the better part of his unnatural life, or the part he could remember anyway, had been to many museums; or what other people called…comic stores. Same thing right? Well to Wolverine they were the same, according to him, art was art- whether in comic, evil fighting, spandex wearing characters or not.

So it was an interesting class to say the least but the students left in a fairly satisfied manner when they had finally convinced Wolverine to show some of his own work and techniques and give a brief history into the wandering and mysterious ways of the comic book world. After an hour, the class exited and new students came to see Wolverine! The new art teacher! Which in anyone's case; would spend some time picturing Wolverine wearing spandex and a cape with an art brush in one hand and his 'claws' out in the other. Of course it was still disturbing that during these two class the Professor couldn't help but hear in his office quite 'loud' thoughts of _nerd_, _geek, and wait did Wolverine just draw those two guys…._

Well despite the exhausting yet not quite overbearing art classes, Logan had made his exit towards the danger room where he would join up for defense exercises against possible threats to the ultimate peace of humanity. Or something like that.

_Oh how the world could be unfair to some of its best people_-Logan thought bitterly as he exited the danger room one hour and fifty-nine minutes later. With his hair still smoking and the last of his injures healing a little slower than normal, Wolverine made a frightening and a bit amusing sight as he walked through the halls of the school.

Of course, with his day going as miserable as imagined; he was just about to rest his head against soft and comforting recess of his new goose-feathered pillow that promised to have satisfaction guarantied all over it when what do you know!-oh so wonderful scooter decided to make his entrance into his mind. _Of course he can tell me difficult messages in my mind and even control people actions but he can't tell me more about my past! Oh the irony of the miserable life of Wolverine….._

_**Logan, good, I'm glad I could reach you…**_

_Oh please, it's not like there's some busy signal on the inner core or my brain…please hold, there happens to be another mind-altering mutant on the brain-line!_ Logan snorted at his own thoughts and heard a quiet cough; quickly realizing that since the Professor was in his mind at the time and realized he probably heard his thoughts he stopped himself from blushing-after all, it's not like Wolverine could really blush!

_**-I'm sorry Professor; I've just had a really bad day…**_

_**Of course you're sorry; anyway I just wanted to ask you for another favor…**_

_If I didn't know better, I would have thought that the Professor just said that to be sarcastic…_-Logan thought before he brought his attention back to yet another of the Professors' request.

_**...yes, well, as you may know, we haven't had a new young mutant walk through our doors for a while but I may believe that I have located one that is in need of our serious help. As to what his mutant power is… I do not yet know but I may believe he has one similar to mine and Jean's….**_-the Professor paused for a moment as if deciding if it had been a good idea to mention Jean, as it hadn't been long since her untimely death but hearing no reaction-that is no horrible thoughts of it-he continued with his explanation.

Yet the Professor couldn't help thinking how strange this new mutant was, he of course had a good memory and though there are many mutants on this planet, he had never noticed this mutant before. Of course new mutants were born everyday but from that moment on, the Professor had minimal problems detecting them or sensing them; even if they hadn't even developed their powers yet. Even with everything that had happened recently and the strange things he saw; this seemed to pop out more then normal-almost like Jean seemed to pop out-_it almost seems though…that something may have been blocking his powers…_

_**-Professor?**_

_**Hmmm? Oh yes, sorry about that Logan, as I was saying this mutant seems very special to me and I was hoping Storm, Colossus, and you would accompany me there.**_

_**-What? Why do you want so many of us? And why would you go?**_

_**Oh well, I just seem to be having one of those feelings…it's strange, well I'm having trouble speaking to him…**_

_**-What? Who?**_

Logan heard a distinctive sigh in is mind; which seemed odd to hear when it was really only thoughts he was receiving.

_**The boy Logan. I'm having trouble talking to the boy. Usually my powers work with everyone, even Jean-though it was difficult-and we all know how Magneto escaped my powers…but this one…well, I just don't know… **_

Logan really didn't even feel like moving for the next million years like Scotty boy was doing, I mean they both loved Jean! Didn't that mean they could 'both' get a break? Sighing he realizing he should do as the Professor said; realizing he always gave up in the end anyway.

_**-Alright Chuck, but have fun trying to convince Storm and Piotr to go too….**_

_**Not to worry about my dear boy, they seemed very delighted in visiting England…**_

_**-Yeah….wait…England?!**_

Oh yes….Logan was having a VERY bad day….

* * *

**Authors Note(Plz read):**Hoped everyone liked Logan's little story and if you had guessed that he was one of Harry's visitors then go you! But yeah...it was kinda obvious with the whole 'sniff' thing, hee hee. Anyway, hoping for more reviews, they help alot when I don't really feel like writing and they keep me focused to give you more chapters sooner. Also, I'm still taking some suggestions as to what you'd like to see what power Harry should have, and also Slash pairings-anyone from Hogwarts to Xaiver's School. Love ya! 

-Haley(MidNightWarrior)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooo sorry guys! I know its been forever since I updated but my internet wouldn't work..but guess what?! I made the chapter extra long! yay!

**_-Logan's thougths_**

**_Professor's_**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5- Big Problems and Larger Tempers

After the routine hassle of packing and having the older students watch the kids since Scott seemed preoccupied in wallowing, Logan and the group made their way to the jet for a 5 hour flight to London; X-men style. Of course all Logan could think was how grateful he was that scooter hadn't made them wear their suits; man those things are uncomfortable. Of course they continued to be unbearable even on their 'trips'; no matter how many times he ripped more holes in them, which of course may or may not have been an accident the first seven times wearing them.

It was a long and somewhat awkward trip that mostly consisted of Mr. Tin Man, or Colossus, complaining about being hungry most of the time. A sigh of relief could only be heard from Logan as they finally made their way out of the jet. Due to many people in the area, Storm had landed the jet about a mile away from the residential area in a forest that could only be described as 'creepy'; which was soon said by Piotr coincidently.

It didn't take long to enter the large yet small community to see houses; exactly identical; stretched as far as the eyes could; oh yonder is what Marie what call it. Logan snorted at the thought and looked over to see disgusted looks on their faces.

"My God, how can people live here, looks like a cemetery for suburb people!" Storm said appalled.

"Yea, instead of grave stones they have cramped little houses," Piotr said, as his eyes scanned the neighborhood in front of them.

"So scooter, how exactly are we supposed to find this 'kid' in all…_this_", Logan asked, saying the word 'this' with a bit of revulsion as he gestured in front of him.

"That's a good question Logan, will you please take a…well a sniff for me?" the Professor asked looking towards Wolverine.

"Umm…sure thing Chuck", Logan said with an odd look on his face. Rolling his eyes, he looked towards the houses and took a sniff. At first it was a subtle yet familiar smell that reached him and yet the more he stepped forward and sniffed; he smelt it. The smell of blood…lots of it.

With Wolverines keen sense of smell, they made their way gradually through the neighborhood. Not but ten minutes later they settled themselves in front of an ordinary house.

The house was simple, with a simple mailbox but lush flowers surrounding the area. To their eyes, it was an ordinary yet perfect house in which you would never see something out of the ordinary. The house was white with pale yellow curtains that covered the remains of the house from sight. Long planted lilies sprung from the ground a few feet from them and every blade in the grass seemed exactly the same length. _Perfect_

Shudders ran through them at the same time.

"So dis zit," Piotr asked, a bit impatiently, making his accent surface for a moment.

"Yes, it is, I can feel it again", the Professor said quietly as his wheeled his way forward towards the house.

Storm quickly made his way behind him and grabbed the back of his chair in a protective way as if the house would start to attack him.

"Might I ask professor, what exactly are you feeling," Storm asked hesitantly.

"I can't even really describe it Storm, it is raw, s-so…powerful yet…weak", Professor said; for once in his life stuttering a bit.

They slowly made their way towards the pale yellow door; as if their intrusion would cause panic in this little yet large community.

They all stood staring at the door, daring themselves to knock. It was Logan in his 'come get me' fashion that raised his hand and knocked twice with a sturdy fashion. A brief shouting on the inside made Storm jump a bit and then they heard quick yet unsteady footsteps come towards the door. The door opened and everyone looked at a normal teenager with an un-normal look around him.

He was scrawny thing with thin arms and unruly hair. Clumps of dirt were on his hands, signaling that he might have been in the garden or was just some messy kid. He looked beaten and worn and a dark bruise occupied the right side of his face. Yet Logan narrowed his eyes a bit and sniffed lightly and there it was, as if it never left; blood. Logan had met many people with injuries that were mutants as well but this kid smelled different; an almost exotic smell that made his nostrils flare and yet he felt anger at knowing this kid was bleeding in front of him. _Or probably had blood from one of his 'victims' that he beat up. Or maybe it was just both considering a boy like this looked like he got in a lot of neighborhood fights._ The house stunk of dried blood and fat men, yet this kid smelled so…so sad and beaten yet untouched at the same time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of the boy in front of him.

"Look I realize I may not look my best but may I help you or are you just going to stare" the boy said in a snotty kind of fashion that luckily didn't fool anyone as he looked over at his colleges to see what they thought of the boy.

Colossus looked bored as if he knew just what type this boy was and from the vague description from scooter earlier, he probably thought that this boy was just another boy that knew he had powers and took advantage of them everyday; if this was the boy they were looking for anyway. Piotr was always a little sore when it came to people abusing powers yet never really used his unless absolutely necessary.

An anxious look was across Storms face which caused him to wonder just what scooter had told her about this boy in front of them.

A glance at scooter told him he didn't believe in the act this boy was playing but Logan could see a look he hadn't seen in the Professor eyes for a while. It was that look that came across his face when he found a new student that needed him. It was that look that clearly stated that he was needed and he enjoyed being needed, he enjoyed helping people. Somehow Logan felt like he wanted to protect scooter right now from this boy. It was obvious that the Professor wanted to help this boy, but whether this boy wanted help in the first place was going to be a problem.

Hearing the Professor introduce themselves; he looked over the boy once more as he gave a rather rude sort and roll of the eyes. Logan braced himself for another rude comment from the boy before he smelt a vile smell heading his way. His eyes gazed up to see the cause of the odor. Large and stretched skin lay over what Logan would later portray as a pig. His face was unusually red for someone so pale but he 'seemed' normal enough as he lay a hand on the rude boys' shoulder and whispered something that had Logan not been so distracted by the mans weight, he would have heard. Seeing the boy retreat, he figured he was being sent to his room as a sign of punishment for his rude behavior. Of course, who was Logan to talk huh? _Alright I might be even worse then that boy but at least I have a reason. Geez this place is cleaner than Professors' bald head…_

_**I heard that…**_

Logan was startled for a moment before looking over and glaring at the Professor and followed the team in as they were welcomed in.

_**-You ever 'heard' it's rude to read peoples' minds without their permission?**_ Logan thought in what he hoped would sound sarcastic. After all, it's not like he has experience in trying to make something sound sarcastic when it's a thought in the first place.

_**-Never mind the question though, you find this kid yet? Just please tell me that's it's not that punk that answered the door though. I think he's some kind of bully anyway with how much blood I smelt on him. Probably beats up all the kids in the neighborhood….**_

_**Actually yes, I do believe it is him, only I don't think 'he' is the bully as you say. I tried reading his mind but it was strange Logan…I haven't experienced so much clutter and grief since…well…you.**_

Logan glanced at the Professor at that comment before sitting in the seat he was indicated. Looking around once more all he found were spotless everything. Sniffing he found an odd odor of cleaning detergent and blood. Seeing none though, caused him to look around confused. Sure this place looked perfect and despite the man's large size; he seemed nice enough; but something just wasn't sitting right with Logan.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I'm Professor Xavier," the Professor said inclining his head and taking a porcelain cup from a rather tall but lanky woman. Bringing his hand out; he indicated to Storm. "This isOroro Munroe, Piotr, and Logan; they are teachers at a boarding school of mine in America".

The fat man named Vernon frowned a bit before setting down his cup as well. "I'm afraid I don't understand, I don't remember sending any application and even if the school would have done it, why would you want Dudley to go to your school?" Vernon asked looking between his wife and the Professor.

"Dudley?" the Professor asked before taking a quick pause which Logan would later realize as him reading Dursley's mind. "Oh yes, your son, a strapping fellow indeed from what I have heard; but I'm afraid we did not come to ask your son to enter my school but your nephew".

A large bang was heard as suddenly Dursley's hand made sharp impact with the table. "I see", he said through clenched teeth. "Well, I'm afraid you would want 'nothing' to do with my nephew, he is quite a hand full and greatly disturbed ever since the death of his 'dear' parents".

The Professor narrowed his eyes a bit at the tone but leaned forward in his chair a bit. "You don't understand Mr. Dursley; I'm offering a wonderful schooling program for Harry and.."

"No _you_ don't understand," Dursley said, his voice raising slightly as he stood slowly from his seat, "Harry is a bit unstable and wouldn't want to leave the house, now if you don't mind, my family and I were going to go on an outing in bit and we don't have time for un-invited gests".

The Professor stared at the large man before nodding his head and gesturing for the team to hit the road; no pun intended. Logan glared at the man that suddenly didn't seem so _normal_ before walking outside the house before the door slammed behind them.

"Professor, you aren't really going to allow this to happen, are you?" Storm asked with worry in her voice.

The Professor hummed for a moment, "So you noticed to too, then", he said as they made their way to the jet.

Tin can looked confused for a moment before looking towards the Professor, "I don't understand, noticed what?"

"Oh please Piotr, don't tell me you didn't notice the large bruise on the boys face, not to mention the Uncle's even larger sudden anger", Storm said in an exasperated tone.

Colossus' face did a one-eighty to have a look of horror on his face. Not many knew; but Piotr had once had a tough childhood when he was younger himself; after all, he wasn't called the man of steel for nothing.

"Scooter, what makes you think this kid is so helpless, what if he's just another punk that likes to fight huh?" Logan said he they walked into the jet.

The Professor sighed and looked over at Logan as Storm started to take off. "You of all people should know Logan…that not everything is as it appears".

"So why are we leaving then?" Logan asked as he looked towards Storm as she put on stealth and started heading east.

"We aren't Logan, I already told Storm to find an appropriate hotel so that tomorrow we are going to go back to Surrey and take Harry to the school.

"How does that make it any different from taking this 'Harry' just a moment ago?" Logan asked.

The Professor's eyes dulled for a moment before answering, "Because tomorrow, the police are going to visit the Dursley hold on a tip of abuse and find exactly what their looking for but not really what they want to see".

Seeing the confused looks on all the faces around him he continued, "I read from Mr. Dursley that their leaving tomorrow for a four day trip, at first that seemed normal but then I heard that he's planning to beat the boy and leave him tried to the bed until they come back".

Colossus put his head in his hands and Storm started sputtering. "HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT?" she yelled as she landed not far from a hotel they spotted. Turning in her chair, Logan saw tears welling in her eyes. "Every child is a gift to this earth, how could someone want to do that to their own family?"

"I don't know, _that_ I can't just read from his mind," said the Professor sadly. "Until tomorrow, I think we should all relax and take a good night sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

So I hoped yall liked it! Just know that I REALLY appreciate your reviews, it really helps me be inspired! Ok so I'm still taking options and ideas on what you want Harry's power to be and who you want him to be with. Writing for you everyday!

-Haley(MidNightWarrior)


	7. Chapter 7

When the World Stops Seeing

* * *

**I have decided that this story will be slash, I hope not many of my readers will have a problem with that. I am taking suggestions on pairings but I have a few surprising ones up my sleeves**

Disclaimer:The usual really...I don't own any of the characters or else they would have been doing my dirty deeds a lot sooner, muah ha ha!

Chapter 6-Once alone, always lonely

_**An angry man opens his mouth and closes his eyes.-Anon**_

* * *

Harry groaned as the world tilted when he turned his head. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar image of his shabby room. He blinked a few more times before licking his lips; realizing just how thirsty he was. He slowly went to raise himself into a reasonable sitting position when he went back down hard. His eyes widened as he craned his head up and was met with the sight of his wrist tied tightly to the head post. He supposed he hadn't even noticed since his limbs had appeared to have lost feeling in them long ago due to the tightness of the rope around critical veins.

Harry's eyes widened more and he started to hyperventilate as he realized the severity of the situation. This was it. This was how he was going to die; tied to a bed with everything taken from him, even his dignity.

Tears fell as he turned his head. It was true, he had no reason to live; his entire life was gone and his body could have only taken a little more of the constant abuse but…that still didn't mean he didn't want to live. He wanted to live. He wanted to fall in love and lose his virginity and he wanted…well he couldn't have it anymore; he would never have that chance again…

He groaned as the ringing in his ears continued to pierce through his thoughts. Trying to shift to see a better view of the ropes he gasped and closed his eyes as the sudden pain from the stab wound made its notice. Looking down he saw that the bandage had loosened probably during the rage of Vernon and now blood was seeping deeper and deeper into the bed. Harry hit his head against the back of the bed in frustration. _Why can't I get a break for once?!_

His eyes fell to a half gaze as he desperately tried to focus on staying awake. He wasn't an idiot and knew that if _anyone_ was still watching or monitoring him then they would have better information on his health if he was awake. His breath came out in hard puffs and soft intakes were heard as he felt the beginnings on numbness creep its way up his pelvis and to his abdomen. Closing his eyes he succumbed to gentle darkness and his head fell softly to the side. His eyes shut completely to the world and that was the last thing he knew before he heard a slamming downstairs.

* * *

_Umm..hi. My name is Dudley and you're my journal or is it jornal? Anyway no…__**Not diary, Journal. **__sigh I gues I should just write why I'm writing in this right? Ok well:_

_My teacher said I can no longer go into her classroom unless I try to releave stress and this is how right?_

_Umm…some people say writin can make u lose weight? _

_Strange things have been happin round me lately_

_And I guess the real reason….my cousin_

_Alright, 'nough numbas for now and I'll tell u about my cousin. Course I don't even know much bout him and for some reason I'm regrettin that more and more everyday. I don't know what it is though, my whole life ive been hearing the beatings and the screams that came with em, well when we were young anyway. But every now and then when I do get a good look a harry…he's so…broken, so alone and isolated in a way that u just know that no one had eva loved him, I know for sure that ma and dad don't and I can't say so for myself. But I know one thing, somehow Harry is keeping me sane. Yes, I know, what the hell right? Well here goes…umm, its about number three. See these strange things, well I think their cuz a me, Gosh _

_I SOUND LIKE HARRY WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER! Grr…he was all things are happin to me Dud….its almost like…O God-I think I'm gonna be sick. It's not that I hate magic or nething, it's just dat what would dad say?! Then I'd just be another kid he beats after work! Anyway, back to the reason he's keeping me sane? Well, these 'things' are thoughts….as in I hear things lately when I'm around my gang and everyone! It's the most stupid stuff too! Like oh my shoe is untied or did I brush my teeth this morning and whats that smell? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! So yeah, I sound like this isn't weird, like hearing thoughts is like waking up and finding out u lost ten pounds in a day right? Its unusual…but why not?! So the oddest thing of all? Well, that just hast to do with Harry!...Cuz around Harry? Well, I don't hear nething, nothing except an almost soothing feeling. Like that feeling u get when u stayed up almost 36 hours and then u finally lay in ur bed. And its not like harry don't have no thoughts, I don't think he's __**that**__ stupid but when I'm around Harry…I don't here nething from ma or dad either. Its like hes some human ear plugs now. Despite his usefulness lately, I know I can't see him anyway cuz dad would be mad and then I can't like use an excuse to beat him up cuz when hes getting beatin it doesn't work, doesn't work when hes unconcious either. Despite him not workin when hes out I sometimes sneak in to clean him up redo that bandage round his stomach. I wonder how he got it….anyway, don't tell anyone bout our chat k? Ha ha, yes I know ur pages and ink and couldn't tell anyone nething. I mean who eva heard of a diary that can come to life? Ha! Oops, I meant jornal….._

* * *

Logan had had enough. Not only had tin can taken a fucking hour and a half in the shower but Storm insisted on watching the news and the mediocre TV residing in their hotel. Logan had yet to see the Professor though since he retreated to his private room and Logan couldn't help but feel worried for old wheels. It seemed the professor was a very strong and powerful man but his weakness? His heart….

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. Crisp curtains fluttered and tap sounding footsteps maneuvered around an arrangement of suitcases and approached the door.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Dursley, I'm here to see your nephew, I believe his name is Harry Potter", a middle-aged woman in a brown suit asked politely, two bulky men behind her.

Being what a wonderful actor Miss Petunia Dursley was, her eyes widened and with a quick gasp she began to stutter incomprehensible words that strangely sounded like something a baby would mutter after it had repeatedly passed gas.

* * *

"Social services say it only took 37 minutes and 23 seconds for the Dursley's to be hand-cuffed in the back of a police man's car.

However, due to the extent of Mr. Potter's injuries, it took 2 hours to sustain the bleeding on his sodden bed and rush him to the nearest hospital. It is believed that his family was planning on leaving him for some time in his condition, as multiple suitcases were found by the door with tickets to Scotland.

Police said that it was the worst unsettling experience they had been involved in but have yet to disclose Mr. Potter's injuries…Next on London News….we have a disconcerting story of strange appearances of people that have strange abilities…."

Logan clicked to shut the TV off with a resounding growl.

"Now now Logan, they're just reporters doing their job…", Xavier's knowing voice said as he continued eating a delicious meal made by room service; after all; school food could only do so much…

"For someone who's sooo smart and can supposedly read minds, it's not even the report that's got me mad!" Logan said as he hopped up from a comfy chair he was occupying, "Maybe its to do with the fact that we've been waiting a week to take this kid back to the mansion even though-umm I don't know-someone mentioned it would take a day and now that we've got him out of harms way we aren't even doing that!!"

Logan's breath came out heavily and the skin on his knuckles desperately ached to find a release from his anger.

The professor was silent for a moment, either trying to gather his thoughts or perhaps trying to gather Logan's. With a soft whisper the professor replied, "I hadn't…expected the boy to be so…damaged, the uncle that I read thoughts from only thought of a beating, perhaps he may have got carried away…"

"Carried away?" Logan asked with a snort and also curiosity concerning if the professor somehow knew about the boy's complete health.

Moments passed but receiving no answer, Logan got up with a sigh and headed out with a lame excuse for fresh air.

Dirt and gravel crumpled loudly under his feet as he walked further and further from his friends…

**-**_**friends?... Not long ago, I believed in no such thing, at least no such thing in MY life. Running was always more though, more easier, more exhilarating and…well just more! But then it happened, something the big bad wolf never expected…he got tired and most of all…lonely…**_

* * *

When I was younger, I always knew my place; after all it wasn't hard when you had Uncle Vernon screaming it in your ear every second. It was only at the age of eleven that I didn't know my place, in fact I was so confused on who I was that I stopped being everything, I merely closed my eyes and let the world believe what they wanted. It was comfortable living my life this way, like just standing in a room, not moving an inch and yet your appearance changes, you grow and learn and suddenly your hand twitches. Only when I truly felt a need to object is when I opened my eyes or more then my hand twitches. It was my awakening. That was a new experience for me as well, objecting wasn't even a world I knew or was crazy enough to try until I learned to observe the people around me, they taught me a lot of good things and bad. I suppose my worst regret and fear that came true was closing my eyes too long and losing control. Later I realized I never even had that control or my own future to speak of, after all, destinies are forced upon and never really given. It was the summer after my fifth year, not long after I lost my chance of a home that I started to change, or rather everyone changed around me…

_Flashback_

Staring out of a foggy window, Harry clutched his wrist, wishing for the swelling to die down; it seemed Vernon was getting more and more aggressive these days…

Despite the pain, Harry forced a small but glowing grin as he saw a dot in the distance that could only be assumed to be an owl, one which held a letter from a Miss Hermione Granger. An excitement entered him, it had been hard living in this 'place' alone, fearing what your future may hold-especially for one so young and in knowledge that an evil mad man wanted to kill you. Although it felt like the world was closing in on Harry's small form but big heart, the letter from his friend was all that invaded his mind at this moment. Happily, Harry gently hugged Hedwig and thanked her with a treat for her hard work. Harry 

hadn't heard from his friends all summer, despite a good two months having past and though it seemed strange that his friends didn't write, Harry was determined to remain optimistic in such a situation such as his, because what else could he do? In desperation, after a particularly vicious meeting with his uncle-one which actually gave him his damaged wrist-Harry wrote a quick letter showing his need to hear some amount of condolence from his friends that they were at least safe and eager to see him just as much as he wanted to see them. Petting Hedwig a bit more with a small yet true smile of his face, Harry untied the letter from Hermione, already recognizing her neat and elegant script stating his name.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry Ron and I haven't been keeping word with you. Many things are happening around us and we cannot divulge any information that could jeopardize our well-being. Of course, one thing that always seems to do that is knowing you. I'm so sorry Harry, but under certain circumstances and with the latest rumors that have invaded the Wizarding world, well, Harry I-that is to say, Ron and I-have been 'ordered' to not see you anymore. Not speak to you. Not give you any sort of information of our whereabouts. We do not know the meaning of such orders. And I truly mean orders, as they have promised to dismiss us from school if we try to speak to you. School Harry! You know how important my education is to me, has always been to me. I just can't take the chance Harry. Plus I would do you no good if I were taken out of Hogwarts. This way, we can still pass by each other in the halls and I will continue my education and when the time comes, __I__… Ron and I will return back to your side when you go to defeat Voldemort. And then everything will be better. Headmaster Dumbledore has read through this letter to insure for our safety that nothing has been released to endanger us. I want you to know Harry that you were right, when you said knowing you would be dangerous, just don't take it as meaning you aren't worth it, worth knowing you despite the dangers. I'm just afraid it's out of our hands for now and we have to just take a short break. But if you ever feel lonely __just try__…well just bite through it and this will be over in no time. _

_Hermione_

* * *

**I'm very sorry about the huge delay everyone, I actually had most of this chapter written for a while but just haven't forced myself to finish it and post it. I figure it's best to not list excuses on why I haven't posted in forever so hope you like this chapter and please review if you have the time. Thank you**

**-Haley**

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!! I ALWAYS PORMISE MYSELF TWO REVIEWS BEFORE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I have had over **200 hits **on this chapter and so far only one review.

**It only takes 10 seconds, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Be prepared for a lot of drama in this chapter, no real 'M' words but it gets strong. I want tears dammit!

Disclaimer:The usual really...I don't own any of the characters or else they would have been doing my dirty deeds a lot sooner, muah ha ha!

* * *

Chapter 7-Trajedies happen all the time

**_Sometimes the lies you tell are less frightening than the loneliness you might feel if you stopped telling them._**

My desperate heart ached with loneliness after that letter. How utterly similar this seemed and how utterly pathetic I felt. What was the point now? I remembered that letter all year, even despite everything that happened after that, it stuck in my head. Bite through it? I stared at that letter with empty eyes, wishing somehow the words would change and yet I knew they couldn't because she was right. All I ever brought to her and Ron was danger, danger they could have avoided by simply avoiding me. It was as simple as that and yet it only gave them the sense of reality they needed…and I needed. I could finally admit however that for once in her life, Hermione was wrong. It wasn't over in no time…

Years passed in complication and loneliness and a week before I turned 17, my life seemed to take an all time drop.

I suppose Vernon sensed that I was truly alone at that moment. I was returning from school with no friends and an expression that said I had no friends. The year, though turned to be uneventful, only plagued with nightmares…so many nightmares I could barely count. I wanted to believe myself too, I wanted to believe the year was uneventful. **No…it was, nothing happened, I'm still **_**just Harry.**_ Despite the lies I told myself, Vernon saw through it all somehow; doubling my work load with meaningless things such as picking all of the dead leaves from the bushes and trees or polishing the door knobs twice a day.

I was just finishing up when it happened. My hand was raw as I gazed at the back of it, the faint lines of _I will must not tell lies_ stared back at me and with the new polished surface of that knob I saw the large approaching figure. The figure of Vernon Dursley. Even in the fake golden color of the knob, I could see the red in his face, the hard breathing behind me, and the smell of alcohol on his breath. Whiskey and perhaps more, of course the only alcohol I was experienced with was not of the muggle variety. It seemed so strange to think of the trivial thing of what alcohol he had ingested but suddenly my mind seemed such a wonderful escape from what I knew what was to come.

I could feel him and his heat, my heart felt him as it pumped harder and harder, trying to escape my chest so it could not be hurt any longer. I wanted to take it out, free it from some fleshly domain and save it from more pain. It hurt and I wanted it gone.

I guess I would be proud to say that only one tear escaped me at that time, but I never really knew about it because in that instant I felt one hand grad my arm and another my hair.

I remember him throwing me on the bed, which I thought was odd because I knew my blood would get all over it. I suppose a man his size and uneducated statue would not think of such things but it's also possible that he'll have me clean it up later.

If I survive that is.

His left hand held my neck while his right punched me everywhere. His mouth...his mouth spit words that rolled over me and through my head. I felt dizzy with them, trying to move my head back and forth. My body jerked up and down and in every other direction from the blows, the bed making a hard squeaking sound and hitting the wall it was partnered to. A cold medal made sudden attack with my flesh, I don't know where except that every time I felt it, my entire body would turn cold. My neck was released, I think, and my head rolled to the side. As my eyes opened and vision cleared a bit, I remember seeing red and white. Red that spilled and splattered everywhere and then a bright light that shone. There was yelling and yanks on my body

and roars

and shouts

and screams

and then

then there was this numbing stillness and more light shone upon me that I felt so exposed because I knew that parts of me that even I hadn't seen were shed and spread over this bed and they were staring. Probably in disgust and shock.

-

Storm gazed wearily at the professor, as much as she hated to admit it, Logan was right. They had initially planned to wait a day for the proper authorities to go to house and discover the boy's mistreatment. The social services had arrived later than initially planned and the boy-Harry- had already suffered a heavy abuse at his uncles' hands. One that had him under critical condition for nine hours and in a coma for three. The Professor seemed no better, in a constant meditative state so he could keep track of the boys' health and possibly try to reach him. But he failed again and again as Harry seemed to resist any invasion. Storm only hoped this resistance didn't involve his personality as well. She was desperate to help any child in need and she felt in her heart and even through the weather that this boy was important and needed protection. From what, she didn't know, but by her power of Mother Nature, nothing would stop her…

Startled out of her thoughts, she gazed with weary around the hotel room. The room was a simple layout with the usual dreary colors. Two made beds with a pale lace comforters stared back at her. Next to the bed lay the simple dresser with the remote Logan had seemed quite fond of lately-though she didn't blame him, as that seemed to be the only source of entertainment in the room they had spent so many hours in. Confused on what had startled her, she turned quickly at the sound of running feet.

The urgent face of Colossus met her view of vision. His face had suddenly lost its steal blemish and a large expression marked itself upon his face. An expression of pure fear.

Storm quickly sprung to his feet, her white coat and hair fluttering in a sudden breeze of her complete surprise.

-

When I woke up, my body didn't exist, I felt nothing from the treatment; I didn't hear the drip next me, the soft murmur of voices outside my door. Instead I screamed, jumping up from the bed and ripping everything in my site, the wires in my skin and the sheets across my legs. I hit and screamed and stared in aghast at the scars on my arms and hands. They shook as I leaped off the bed, falling to my knees and seeing my damaged face in a shard of mirror on the floor. There were voices then that invaded my ears as they pulled me and coaxed me back into bed but all I could remember was the face disfigured in front of me, a nice distraction from the scar that held my fame in its clutches.

A young woman with bright hair and sad eyes gazed at me, her hand fisted over her mouth as she watched the men strap me down so I could not harm myself further.

In my own mind I was sane; everything was as clear as the woman's glasses in front of her blue eyes. I was abused to the point of death when somehow they came just in time, to bring me back and keep me in this hospital bed as my slow recovery started.

On the outside I wasn't….sane, that is, I was mumbling about blood and door knobs and how the detergent would never be strong enough. I had tears streaming down my face and my hands clenched in a man's shirt as he strapped me down. My breath was unsteady and every part of me shown was white, perhaps whiter than the fabric covering me.

I looked insane and on the outside I was.

-

"Repeat it again?" Storm said, her voice unsure and shaky as she tried to understand the situation in an logical matter.

The gruff voice of Colossus met her, "Some unknown person with a lot, and I mean A LOT of influence threw some cash and Vernon Dursley was released from his cell. Authorities aren't even sure how it happened but no one has seen Dursley since. Harry is still barely starting in recovery and just woke up a few minutes ago…or so Professor Xavier says…"

Storms eyes shot to Colossus in a shoked but irritated manner, "What are you implying?"she asked in a hesitant tone.

Colossus shrugged and turned away to stare at the pasty walls, the muscles of his large frame tensing more as seconds passed. "I don't know, all I noticed is that the Professor seems to be having a lot of trouble with this one and we aren't doing what we usually do in these situations."

"What? Go in guns blazing?!"

Both occupants started as they turned to the owner of the voice. Logan leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pocket and slightly sweaty from the run he must have took. For once the sarcasm in his voice was directed against violence and it caused an awkward moment to pass through the room.

"Logan," Storm acknowledged in a calm voice. Logan's eyes traveled to Storm and he sighed as he plopped on one of the beds.

"I want to know why all of us needed to come, this kind of thing makes the mansion vulnerable and honestly I'd understand….I would! I would understand if this was a kid causing mischief with his powers and needed some 'calming down' with our help but it's not. It's a kid who shows no evidence of powers but is obviously being abused. So what is it? Why this large a group? To what? Take out some big, but norm, of an uncle from smacking this kid silly?"

No matter how cynical Storm thought he was being, Logan made a reasonable argument, and it worried her.

Everyone's head shot up again as they heard the distinct sound of the Professor wheeling in. "It's time," he said, his eyes with deep sadness but a very distinct determination on his face.

-

The room was quiet when I woke up and I was surprised that I was too. I was so used to screaming. I could hear a faint chiming of the time being noon most likely. I eyes were watery but I saw the date flashing on the clock next to me. Turning me head, I stared at the numbers staring at me in a glowing red.

_It's my birthday._

* * *

**I haven't updated in forever! Shame on me!....Suddenly I had free time with the summer and I got some wonderful recent reviews which tickle my fancy, and yes I said that and it was great! Anyway, I want to thank you for putting this on your alerts and reviewing! Aren't readers great? They're like lost puppies that come back home on their own! **

**This chapter is very very angsty and I know it, it might be hard to read now but it will get better. Harry's going to get a love interest and explain more about his year 'alone' and all the exciting details discovered about his powers....and maybe someone elses'?**

**Also I've been getting a lot of reveiws that people are not aware this is a slash story? Yes, it is, it will have vague references about Mpreg as well, if you haven't caught on. You should know, if you are against Mpreg that is is not a major part in this story so it really shouldn't get in the way if you don't like reading it. **

**Well anyway, schedule isn't bad so I'll post another chapter with some new reviews, Love you readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

When the World Stops Seeing

* * *

**Note: **So I'm sorry about such a huge delay in updates, I can only assure you that I will NEVER abandon this story. I just have too many ideas for it. I decided to get myself out of this slump of not writing so what did I do? I watched X-men! Over and over and over...and over, lol. Nothing helps writing blocks than watching the old X-men cartoons that got me inspired in the first place. I almost forgot how great the X-men universe was, too. So anyway, enjoy! We'll really be introducing the X-men universe more in the upcoming chapters. So excited!

* * *

**Chapter 8-No Rest For the Weary**

I am Professor Xavier, for most of my life I have been a mutant dedicated to the safe survival of my kind, fully aware of the dangers we could cause. Too much power can corrupt the most innocent of beings. My abilities, however, allow me a certain perspective that many lose thought of. To see into one's mind is the truest connection and will cause anyone to be vulnerable, a mind can be cloudy and chaotic, some faded with time or tragic experiences and I hear them all. Cerebro gives me a catalyst to seek mutants that are in need of help, she is a powerful machine not like any other and with her, and I hope to save many lives in the future. I did not expect what would happen without her. I did not expect a mutant to be in such need of help that he entered my dreams on any normal day. He did it unknowingly, this I know by the response I tried to give him, this I know by the warning he gave me.

I fell asleep quickly that day, my thoughts were cloudy like the sky and I took note to talk to Storm on what was troubling her these days. I knew the answer, though; we had lost a part of our family and weeks of our lives. I was attacked and tortured through my own mind and still I could hear the faint screams of my family, the children I sheltered and sought to protect. I had failed them. Spinning past it, sacrifices had been made and our existence brought to the President's attention. Our world slowly was brought back in order. I shut my mind slowly to these thoughts and closed my eyes as well. I wasn't aware I was even asleep until I saw a young man before me; floating in time and space; his eyes a piercing green that looked past me. They were cold, dark and unnerving to even me, someone who had seen many atrocities in my long life. When he spoke, it was merely a whisper; a forgotten prophecy that was finally coming to pass and I heard the words:

_The wound will not heal without his heart_

_Sealed in glass case in an old man's cart_

_I will die three times in fall_

_I cannot rise from them all_

_And when my eyes shut to the glistening three_

_You are doomed to never be free_

_One that cries over my dead form_

_Can bring me back to stop the storm_

I started awake that cold and stormy night and felt the power of those words. I vowed to never repeat them to myself or anyone I knew, I would only remember them and hope to stop whatever evil was coming our way again. I would take even precaution I could to save that boy, the boy with green eyes. I could feel his mind scattered and torn through his sleep in the hospital and felt in my heart that tragedy did strike this poor boy. Every day I took time to find him, to recognize the feel of his mind to mine but with no hope. I panicked after every session with Cerebro, thinking perhaps this prophecy had already come to pass and we were doomed but I reminded myself who I was.

_I am an X-man._

X-men do not give up. We do not stand by the war lines and we do not admit defeat no matter how low we can be. I knew this. I had created this.

It was sometime later, after we had lost our dear Jean that I felt him again. I felt his pain and panic. I knew instantly where to go, without any aide from Cerebro. Perhaps it was of my own doing that I connected myself to this boy for I knew that no matter the long distance between us, I would feel his every fear and pain until I rescued him. It was simple then. I assembled my team, the team I was proud of and led them near a neighborhood called Surrey.

I heard my companions arguing quietly in the next room sighed with regret, I couldn't tell them why I had asked them to come, had left the manor unprotected to its fullest standards. I couldn't tell them why I waited so long to fetch the boy from his home before he was tortured once more…or rather…what or who was keeping me away from him.

I rolled to the window, my hand twitching over the small joystick of my chair and looked out into the surroundings and allowed my mind to wander to the words I had heard in my dream just two weeks ago.

I gasped and my hand tightened over the handle of my chair, my teeth clenched as I felt a presence, one of great power that appeared into existence with a sudden and urgent snap. This could be the great evil, one that would do worse to my latest charge. The one that was forcing me away. I wasn't sure how I knew, but the figure was cloudy and I knew that I must get Harry out before time collided and ran out.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and rolled through the door to the adjoining room.

I took a moment to observe the three figures before me and was proud of their accomplishments, they could save us, and they could save this boy that reached out to me in my dreams.

"It's time", I said, startling them as their heads whipped to my presence in the room. I rolled to the doorway to exit, assuming they would follow me after their thoughts had gathered. I knew it would be a shock, taking them to another country to wait in a hotel room for a week and then suddenly announce it was time. I felt there was no time, however, to explain my behavior and as I made my way out of the room I heard a hesitant "_Professor"_ from Storm.

I stopped and waited for her to question my motives, to question my sanity at this point but was pleasantly surprised to see her walk up aside me with a determined look upon her face.

"Well, shall we go then? The jet or walking sir?" she said with a grin towards me. I grinned back at her and replied, "walking shall suffice Storm, thank you."

I had decided that the easiest thing to do was to find a hotel not two miles away from the hospital.

_It's my birthday._

I pondered this thought and just how I had changed in one year. _One year today I had hope, didn't I?_

In the beginning of my school year…

_J__uly 30th, One Year Ago_

Harry shut the top of his school trunk, finally packed and looked to Hedwig.

"This is it girl, we're finally leaving this place for good."

Hedwig let out an exuberant hoot from her cage causing Harry to grin. Harry looked around the room one more time before heaving a sigh and taking hold of his trunk and headed towards the stairs. The house was empty and silent; the Dursley's preferred to be as far from the 'freaks' as possible. Just reaching the end of the stairs, Harry heard a knock on the door. He jumped before it and knocked twice on the door. Three short knocks answered back. Harry grinned once more and quickly opened the door.

"Wotcher Harry!"

"Vigilance Potter! Vigilance"

Harry shook his head at both the greetings, "Nice to see you too."

A tall figure threw its weight at Harry, "Well?" asked Ron, "You ready to go?"

"More than ever!" Harry said, laughing as Ron pulled him into a headlock.

The Burrow was always the same. Always wonderful.

The smells were of home cooking and the occasional smelly boy and the rooms were always bright and cheerful. It was a true home. One that Harry always wanted and would be able to spend the rest of his summer in.

'One day, I'm going to have this', Harry thought, looking around at the busy household with joy.

A week went by and Harry couldn't have been happier. He mentally noted to himself to remember this feeling and use it the next time he used the Patronus spell. A small hoot gathered his attention and he looked over to see a sleek black owl hovering on the windowsill. Seeing Hedwig's sudden flight to said window, Harry laughed and ran over to the window to open it.

"Hold your feathers Hedwig!"

Hedwig hooted urgently and backed away from the window. Harry shook his head and opened the window, just managing to grab the letter attached to the owl before he flew over to Hedwig to rub his head against her.

"Lovebirds…", Harry muttered before walking out of the room with his letter.

Hermione looked unto the scene with confusion.

"What's going on?"

Ron looked towards Hermione with a serious expression, "Harry's been struck."

Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's arm to talk in another room.

With a stream of 'Ohmygods', she bounded into the room, immediately assuming the worst. Turning around, she quickly grabbed Harry's head and started her tirade.

"What happened, Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Harry smiled and looked off to the side for a moment.

"Worse, Hermione".

"Worse?"

Harry looked back to Hermione, "Yea, a lot worse, I fell in love".

Hermione looked up at Harry's face in confusion until realization dawned on her.

"So not actually struck but love struck?" Hermione asked with laughter in her voice.

"Pretty much. Horrible right?"

Both Harry and Hermione stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Harry, when did you get more dramatic than Ron?"

"Too much time listening to him talk about you."

Hermione gasped and punched Harry in the arm. "Not funny Harry!"

Harry laughed clutching his arm, "Yeah it is, doesn't mean I'm joking though!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Yeah I know…not sure what I'm supposed to do though."

"Don't worry 'Mione, your smart, you'll figure it out."

"You girls done talking yet?"

Hermione and Harry whipped their heads to the door where Ron now stood. Hermione, suspicious that Ron might have heard their conversation not a moment ago, spoke hesitantly, "Hey Ron".

Ron grinned and launched himself unto the bed Hermione and Harry had eventually settled down on. Arms and legs outstretched, the bed took a mighty dip, pushing Harry and 'Mione to the floor.

"RON!" they both yelled.

Molly smiled from downstairs, her hands halfway in the sink cleaning her husbands' favorite mug. She glanced up briefly when she heard another thump and continued humming.

'It's so nice having a full house' she thought happily.

_Present Time_

"..yes…under-…on it, doctor."

Harry started as he heard jumbled words outside his door, likely the nurse that had been caring for him.

Harry's fists clenched in the sheets around him, realizing just how vulnerable he was once again.

'I'm not even sure where I am', he thought to himself.

'What if this is just another game of my uncles'?'

His body suddenly shuddered even thinking about the man whose roof he lived under. The man who would stop at nothing and took absolute please at torturing him. A slight chill went across his form as the nurse opened the door and stepped inside the semi-private room.

"Ohh!" she gave a started sound as she spotted Harry's open eyes, his head slightly turned towards her.

"Oh my dear", she said with a hand to her chest, "how are you feeling? I've recently had to increase your intake of morphine due to your tossing in your sleep and also…well…any symptoms such as nausea or blurry vision?"

The nurse continued to ramble a bit, obviously in distress for talking to her abused patient, something she knew she was horrible at.

Harry gazed upon the nurse. Her dirty blond hair was half tied back in a messy do, her lab coat white and pristine, and her small pale hands that occasionally moved along to her speech. He forced his eyes up to look in her blue eyes.

"Well…" he murmured softly, "I don't have my glasses so everything's blurry".

The nurse, silent since her speech, seemed to jump into action and handed Harry his glasses from where they had rested on the nightstand.

No other objects lay on the nightstand except the clock. All the furniture in the room missing and the windows sealed shut.

Harry vaguely remembered opening that window and attempting to jump through it before the very nurse in his room had stopped him.

'How long have I been out of it?' he thought with a slight panic in his form, 'how long have I been this abandoned mess?'

Sudden motivation seemed to go through his body and his soul. For so long he had felt as if all the life had left him, as if everything in the world were just a dream and nothing mattered. No one mattered. But opening his eyes now and looking through his old glasses to the sterile but bright room seemed unreal.

Harry Potter was awake once more. He could see and hear and feel. Feel the itchy sheets and see the nurses' kind eyes.

'It's my birthday', he realized once more.

"It's my birthday", he said out loud.

The nurse, who had been checking his IV's jumped and snapped her head towards Harry.

"Happy Birthday…", she said a bit hesitantly. The room once again went into silence and Harry could not help but let his eyes drift shut, listening to the steady beep of his own heat beat, distantly finding it cool when the beep grew faster and slower to his inhalations.

* * *

I'm so excited to finally get this story moving again. Reviews and surprises are my inspiration junk food!


End file.
